When Hate Becomes Love
by playthekeys
Summary: Bella and Edward don't get along at all. Their boss assigns them to work together on a project. Will they find love? Or will Jacob Black, Bella's ex interfere? All human. EmxR JxA ExB? JacxB?
1. Chapter 1

When Hate Becomes Love

**When Hate Becomes Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She owns Twilight…and Edward. tear**

I woke up with 'Claire de Lune' in my cell phone. What a way to start a day. At least it was a good part of it. Waking up wasn't something I enjoyed, and it wasn't the fact that I had to wake up early, but that I had to give up my dreams to come back to reality. And _he _was always there, in my dreams. And I couldn't get over him.

I shook my head in order to get ready for work. Today was going to be a big day. I went to my closet and pulled out beige pants and my favorite blouse. I pulled my hair up in a side ponytail. **(AN: Picture can be found in my profile)**

I looked at myself in the mirror. _I don't look so bad, _I thought. Maybe Alice will be happy and she'll stop playing 'Bella Barbie'.

I grabbed a bowl of Cheerios and finished it quickly. My purse and papers were on the table near the door, so I grabbed them on the way out. The elevator was crowded as always, but I got my way in. I was happy today and nothing could ruin it…right?

"Good Morning, Bella!" _Crap! _Someone could ruin it…Mike Newton. My annoying and obsessed neighbor. He's being trying to take me out on a day for almost a year now. Maybe one day I'll say yes, and he may stop annoying. _No, no, no. Bad Idea, Bella. _

"Hey, Mike."

"How was your night?" _What kind of question was that?_

"Um…dark."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious, Bella." He said between chuckles.

"Aha," I didn't want to be rude, or anything, but he just didn't stop talking!

"So, what are you doing this Friday?"

"I…er…" Before I could answer, the elevator screen announced we were on the bottom floor. _Saved by the bell. _"Oh, we're here. Bye, Mike!"

I'm not sure, but I think I heard him mutter something like "Stupid elevator." I laughed quietly to myself. Mike could be so funny sometimes. He didn't give up.

I made my way to the street ready to yell for a taxi. As soon as one stopped, I hurried to get in before Mike would get me again. I gave the driving instructions to the driver and looked out the window. There was Mike on the corner. _Phew!_

I arrived in five minutes to the office. Much less time than I would've done any other day on the subway. Traveling in taxi had its advantages. I got out of the car and there she was. My personal assistant and one of my best friends: Angela Weber. "Hi, Bella!" she yelled as she ran to me. She handed me my coffee.

"Hey, Ang. What's in the list for today?"

"Okay, let's see…" she said as she opened my agenda. "Meeting with Hugo in 5 minutes. By the way, Cullen is already there. He arrived half an hour ago." She made a face.

"Shit!" I muttered. I loathed Cullen.

"Yeah, I know, Bells." Angela said, reading my face.

I hurried up to my office to get my stuff and greeted everyone I knew. Almost. I went to the meeting room and, yes, there he was. My worst nightmare. Edward Cullen.

I wasn't going to be rude or anything so I greeted him, "Good morning, Edward"

"Good morning, Isabella" he said with a huge grin on his face. He knew how much I hated being called by my full name.

I sat down regretting applying to work on the team Edward would be in. I took my cell phone out while I waited. No messages or e-mails from _him. _When would he reply?

Suddenly, someone burst through the doors and in came Alice. "Hi, Bella!" she squealed as she ran to me with a smile.

"Hi, Alice. Um…I kind of need my body back."

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't you say hi to your brother anymore? You now prefer saying hi to _her_?" A voice interrupted us. I groaned.

"Shut up, Edward." Alice snapped back at him.

I heard him mutter something like "Yeah, say hi to the bitch" He could be such an ass.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Alice asked.

"What did I do now?" I asked, definitely confused now.

"You wore that blouse a week ago!"

"So?"

"So, there's the proof you don't look good in anything," Edward interrupted…again.

"She looks fine to me." Another voice growled. I turned around to see my brother glaring at Edward. "So, shut up, Cullen."

"Aw, calm down, Swan. Your little sister doesn't need your help."

Emmett was about to punch him in the face but I got in between. "Emmett! Stop!"

"What, Bells? You don't want me to punch this jerk?"

"I do, Emmett, but you could get fired!"

"And I will not like that," a female soft voice said. It was Rosalie. Emmett's wife. And mother-to-be.

"Hey, Rose." I said.

Emmett hurried to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi, Rosalie. Getting bigger?" Edward asked.

Emmett growled again and his nostrils flared. "Calm down, hon. I don't care what Edward thinks." Rose tried to soothe him.

"Hey, Emmett. Was Jasper with you?" Alice asked. Jasper was Rosalie's brother and Alice's fiancée.

"Um, yeah. He was downstairs talking to Lauren. Or should I say flirting?" Emmett said. Anger could be read from Alice's face. Everyone knew Lauren was the office slut.

"He's what?!" Alice hissed. She stomped her foot and ran towards the door. She was stopped by Emmett. I tried to hide my smile.

"Sheesh, Alice. I was just kidding." Emmett said between laughs. Then we all burst out laughing, but Alice kept glaring at Emmett. I noticed Edward was reading, and he wasn't having fun at all.

"You're dead, Emmett Swan!" Alice yelled and she ran off after him. We all burst into hysterics now.

Suddenly, we heard someone clapping, "What a great show, children." We all turned around and looked at Hugo, our boss. "Did you have fun?"

"Hugo, I tried to stop them, really." Edward said. _What a jerk, _I thought.

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"Hugo, I –." Alice started.

"Don't worry, Alice. It's a good thing I recorded it all on my phone!" he laughed as he pulled out his cell phone.

Edward's jaw dropped. I laughed at him, "Not such a good liar, huh, Cullen?"

Before he could answer, Hugo started talking, "All right, kids. Let's get to work."

"Oh, right." Rosalie said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Thanks Rose. So, how is the special edition magazine coming?"

"We have all the plans and everything. We just need to get into teams and start working." Rosalie replied.

"I'm working with Jasper!" Alice squealed.

"Rose is mine." Emmett said.

"Oh, no! I'm not working with Isabella!" Edward growled.

"It's Bella!"

"Whatever", he scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, since you two get along so well, YOU. ARE. WORKING. TOGETHER." Hugo said.

"What?!" Edward and I replied at the same time.

"Yup, you heard me. And not only on this project. As long as you work here, you will work _together_."

"Shit," I thought. Oh, no wait. I said it.

"Yes, _Bella. _Shit is the right word." Edward said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had tons of things to do. I cut my hair like Alice!! Yay! Haha, and I got golden contacts. So now I'm the vampire wannabe LOL ****rawr :**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! So, as you asked. Here is the first chapter in Edward's point of view. **

**Review!! ******

_Chapter 1_

_EPOV_

The sound of my alarm woke me up. Ugh, another day at work. It was 5 AM, and I wasn't willing to arrive early again. I rolled over to my side, just to bump with something. I tried to move it, but I couldn't. That's when it all came back. Right, I was with Tanya. "Um…Tanya?" I poked her, trying to wake her up.

"Hmm.." she answered. She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"I need you to leave. Now,"

"Oh, Eddie! Why?" She asked.

" 'Cause I said so," I replied. The truth was, I didn't want to sleep with Tanya, let alone getting into a relationship with her. I just did it to forget all about my past: my parents, my siblings…Jacob. Jacob had been my best friend for as long as I remembered. That was until he did something I would never forgive him for: he stole my girlfriend, my family and my friends. He left me alone. And having a lot of girls behind me, made me feel as though I was more important than Jacob. After college, I hadn't seen him again. And I didn't want to see him, either.

Tanya got out of my bed; groaning and muttering something I wasn't able to hear. I didn't want to hear it, though. She pulled up her pants and put on a shirt. I followed her to the door, hearing her saying things like, "Please, Eddikins. Let me stay…"

When she was finally two centimeters from the door, I sighed in relief. "Now, please get out."

_Finally, _I thought. I went to get a shower and get dressed. I grabbed the box of Cheerios I had hidden in my kitchen cupboard and started eating. I glanced at the clock. It was still so early…6. I was supposed to get to the office by 7, but it was just five minutes from my house. I glanced around looking for something to do.

I went directly to my piano, without a second thought. I sat down and started playing, moving my fingers, swiftly through those white keys that always made me feel better. I kept playing a melody I had composed recently. It wasn't finished yet, but I never let a composition unfinished. I continued composing, looking for the right notes to finish my melody.

Once I was just about to finish it I looked at my clock. I had about 10 minutes left. I played my song, or at least the part I had until now. It started good, but it ended so…miserable.

I didn't care and stood up. I grabbed my coffee and got out of the door. I could walk, but today was my meeting for a new project that could earn me a raise. Not like I needed one. But I wanted to feel important. I decided to drive my Volvo C30 **(A/N: I know you all know it by now, but still. The picture is in my profile.)**

It took me less than I expected to get to the building. I got to my office and left my coat with my assistant, who happened to be Tanya. "Hi, Eddie. Want to repeat last night's activities?" she greeted me.

"No, Tanya. Leave me alone," I answered callously. She scoffed and turned on her iMac. "Now tell me, where do I have to go to the meeting?"

"Meeting Room C," she answered and looked away.

"Thank you," I said to end our little conversation. She could be so irritating some times. I walked patiently to Meeting Room C and waved my hand to anyone who greeted me. I didn't have time to greet them all by their names, so I just waved. I got in the room, and sat down. I waited patiently for someone to come in, but nobody did. I glanced at my watch, _oh right, _we still had 30 minutes left for the meeting to begin. I took out my Blackberry and started playing Solitaire. Suddenly, I saw Angela walking by. She was Bella Swan's assistant. Bella was the most stunning girl I've ever seen, but she was…different. She wouldn't melt like other girls when she saw me. Instead, she would ignore me like Alice, my sister, would. And that exasperated me a lot. I tried to be obstinate and arrogant like I was with any other girl, but she didn't do anything. She seemed to hate me, but she was so joyful and amusing and lovely…_Oh, God. Edward, come back to reality. She hates you, you hate her. _

I waved at Angela, but she just glared at me and walked faster. What was wrong with her? I was just being friendly. _See? That's why I'm not friendly to some people. _I was just looking for a way to get to Bella, but if she wasn't open for me, I wouldn't wait.

After 10 minutes, Bella walked through the door. I gaped at her, but soon turned back to my cell-phone. She sighed and spoke, "Good morning, Edward,"

I called her the name I knew she hated, "Good morning, Isabella," Bella sat down and took out her cell-phone as well. She had a sad face, so I decided to ask what was wrong.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my sister interrupted, "Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed, and ran to hug Bella.

"Hi, Alice. Um…I kind of need my body back," Bella complained. I chuckled quietly. Alice could be so much trouble.

"Oops, sorry." Alice answered, but kept smiling.

If Bella wasn't going to be friendly, I didn't care. But she couldn't take my sister away from me like Jacob, "Don't you say hi to your brother anymore? You now prefer saying hi to _her_?" I asked. Bella groaned and I smiled.

I waited for Alice to say hi, but she frowned and said simply, "Shut up, Edward,"

_What? _My own sister was doing that to me, "Yeah say hi to the bitch," I muttered. Alice didn't hear, but I was sure Bella did.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Alice asked.

"What did I do now?" Bella asked, confused.

"You wore that blouse a week ago?" Alice replied. I laughed, but none of them cared.

I expected Bella to say something that would make Alice happy but she answered, "So?"

I answered this for Bella, "So, there's the proof you don't look good in anything"

"She looks fine to me," A voice growled. There, standing in the doorways, was Bella's enormous brother, Emmett. "So shut up, Cullen,"

_Why is everyone telling me to shut up? _Nobody shuts up _The _Edward Cullen, "Aw, calm down, Swan. Your little sister doesn't need your help." I snapped at Emmett.

Emmett nostrils flared and his arm was up in the air ready to throw a punch to someone. Someone was me. He walked towards me at a speed I thought wasn't possible. When I was about to receive the punch, Bella walked between Emmett and me. _Wait, Bella saved me? No, Edward Cullen doesn't need to be saved._

"Emmett! Stop!" She cried.

Emmett looked confused and asked, "What, Bells? You don't want me to punch this jerk?"

_Of course she doesn't, idiot. _I turned around to see Bella, "I do, Emmett, but you could get fired!" she answered.

"And I wouldn't like that," a chick's voice said. I looked at Rosalie, and she was glaring at me. Rosalie was Jasper's sister. At least Jasper wasn't mad at me like everybody else was. I still got along with him pretty well. I was actually going to watch the game at the bar today with him and some other guys.

"Hey, Rose." Bella said.

Emmett's face relaxed and went towards the door to greet Rosalie with a kiss. I made a disgusted face. _Can't they get a room? _And with that baby on the way. Rosalie hated getting fatter. I teased here about that a lot, without Emmett in the room obviously.

_Let's try something, shall we?_ "Hi, Rosalie. Getting bigger?" I asked her.

I saw Emmett growl. _Yes! He's mad again! _

"Calm down, hon. I don't care what Edward thinks." Rosalie said. _Damn!_

I looked at Alice, and she gave me an apologetic look, but in her eyes I saw she didn't mean it as much as I wish she had. She changed the subject quickly, "Hey, Emmett. Was Jasper with you?"

"Um, yeah. He was downstairs talking to Lauren," Emmett started. A huge grin spread across his face, "Or should I say flirting?"

I turned around to see Alice's reaction. "He's what?!" Alice said. She ran to the door, but Emmett stopped her. If it wasn't for the fact she was my sister, I would have burst into hysterics. But I wasn't laughing at all. I took my book out and started reading.

"Sheesh, Alice. I was just kidding," I heard Emmett say.

Alice started yelling Emmett's name and running around the room after him. I didn't really care.

Suddenly, Hugo, our boss, was at the door, clapping. "What a great show, children. Did you have fun?"

This was my chance. "I tried to stop them, really." I said. Bella glanced at me and I felt bad now.

"Yeah, right," she said.

Alice looked nervous. Emmett as well. "Hugo, I-" Alice started.

Hugo looked really serious. Finally I was going to gain some respect. "Don't worry, Alice. It's a good thing I recorded it all on my phone!" and he started laughing with everyone else.

I felt my jaw drop and Bella turned to face me, "Not such a good liar, huh, Cullen?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. You see what I mean? Bella left me speechless. I stared at her, but she wasn't looking at me.

Hugo interrupted my fantasies, "All right, kids. Let's get to work,"

Rosalie straightened up and tried to be serious about this, "Oh, right"

"Thanks Rose. So, how is the special edition magazine coming?"

"We have all the plans and everything. We just need to get into teams and start working." Rosalie replied.

I counted in my head, _3, 2, 1…_"I'm working with Jasper!" Alice yelled. _Obviously, _Alice would always be first to pick teams.

Emmett joined in, "Rose is mine,"

_Wait, that leaves me with- _"Oh, no. I'm not working with Isabella!"

"It's Bella,"

"Whatever,"

"As a matter of fact, since you two get along so well, YOU. ARE. WORKING. TOGETHER." Hugo said.

"What?!" I asked at the same time as Bella.

"Yup, you heard me. And not only on this project. As long as you work here, you will work together."

"Shit," Bella muttered.

Everyone looked at her, "Yes, Bella. Shit is the right word." I told her.

_**Ugh, finally. It took me so long to write this chapter, with my slow typing.**_

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Review! **__****_


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Favor

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Thank you so, so much. Here is the third chapter:**_

_Chapter 3_

_EPOV_

After all, Bella did freak out about us working together, but it seemed nothing would change Hugo's mind. After that, Rosalie and Emmett started working on the mechanics and sports section. Alice and Jasper worked on Fashion and Psychology. That left me and Bella to work on Literature and Music. We had 4 weeks to finish, and Bella didn't show much enthusiasm to start working.

Hm…maybe if I went to her office…

_BPOV_

I glanced at my watch. Why wasn't Edward here yet? Didn't Lauren tell him? We were supposed to start working on the project twenty minutes ago! If it weren't for the fact that I was very patient I would've gone get him ages ago.

Gosh, how much can he take now?

_EPOV_

Should I go now? Maybe Bella is waiting after all. She didn't say anything, though.

I walked up to my door and opened it. And there _she _stood, "Uh-oh."

_BPOV_

That's it! I'm not waiting anymore! Edward is coming here right this instant! I stood up and went quickly to Edward's office, bumping into a few people and knocking them down on the way.

I didn't bother to knock, and opened the door, "Edward, why–,"

I stopped and blinked to see if what my eyes were seeing was real. There he was. _Of course he would be doing this, _I thought.

There they were, Lauren's gross lips, glued to Edward's. I calmed myself down.

"Of course. _The _Edward Cullen wouldn't miss a chance to kiss Lauren Mallory, would he?" I said, irritated.

They broke apart quickly, "Bell

– Isabella, I can explain."

"What is it there to explain? That you just were about to have sex, right here, in the office with Lauren Mallory? You want to explain that?!"

"That wasn't having sex! It was just a kiss!"

"That led to where?"

Before he could answer, I stormed off to my office. My head spinning, and fuming.

_Meanwhile…_

_EPOV_

"Oh, shit, shit, shit," I muttered as I hit my head.

Soon, Lauren was right next to me, "Oh, Eddiekins. Don't worry, you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"If you mean kissing you, no. If you mean Bella entering and saving me from you, yes."

"You mean…you prefer Swan?" Lauren pouted.

"Her name's Bella, and yes, I prefer her," I answered truthfully.

"Wait. If her name's Bella, why do you call her Isabella?"

"Because… Um– just get out of my office, Lauren. And please don't come back again."

She was at my side once again. I sighed.

"Oh, Eddie–," she started.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Okay, _Edward._" She muttered, "What a horrible name. Anyways, don't worry, Bella won't tell Hugo,"

"And what if she does?!" I snapped at her. Why didn't I think about that? _Oh, crap. I'm so getting fired._

Lauren finally gave up and got out. I stood there like an idiot, thinking. I needed to go talk to Bella and explain. I headed to her office running, literally. When I arrived she was sitting in her chair, reading.

"Knock, knock," I said.

She looked up from her book, "What do you want, Cullen?" Her voice, as well as her face, was emotionless, flat.

"I– um, wanted to explain."

She scowled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Edward, you came here to explain me what? The kiss? I got a good description of it, thank you very much."

"No–I – Bella, I thought…" I trailed off.

She laughed a beautiful laugh, "You called me Bella," she smiled, "And no, Edward. I won't tell Hugo. Although you'll have to do a little favor for me…"

--

**Please don't kill me! That was all I could think of today! I'll update as soon as I get and idea! Um, review please and here's the question of the chapter:**

What will Bella's little favor be?

**The first one to answer right is getting a special glimpse at the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss me?

Here it is, the fourth chapter

**Here it is, the fourth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write but since school started I've been busy and stuff. I also suffered from writers block but, I now have it.**

**Special thanks to Alexa, who helped me with my writers block while being total idiots in school, laughing our asses off, specially in English class.**

**Anyways, on with the story….**

_**Song for the chapter: You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch**_

_Chapter 4: __Miss Me? _

_BPOV_

"A favor?" Edward asked me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I said simply. He didn't need to know more.

"What kind of favor?" he asked again, now he turned away from me.

"You'll know later, but for now, we need to start the project." I replied grabbing my folder and pens for what we were going to need.

"Oh, sure. Right. Erm… can I ask you something? B-Bella?" _Wow, that's a first. _

"Um, sure. What is it?" I asked. I dropped my folder on my desk again and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell Hugo? About Lauren and me, I mean." He faced me with his pale hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Um…do you, like, want me to tell him?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. But, that's not what I meant. You had the chance to get me fired, you hate me, and still you didn't use that huge opportunity you had." He said. He talked so fast it took me a few seconds to analyze what he had just said.

"You really think I hate you? I don't, Edward. I really don't." As much as I wanted to tell him I wanted to be his friend, to get to know him better, I couldn't. And I'd sometimes said I loathed him, but I didn't really feel that way. He had treated me wrong when we met, and ever since until now. It wasn't fair.

"You don't?" he breathed. He ran a hand through his hair, "Wow, well…that changes things. I'm really sorry, Bella. For everything I did to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

"I forgive you, Edward. Just don't do it again." I decided to use my child spirit in this, "Pinky promise?" I lifted my pinky.

He intertwined his with mine and grinned, "pinky promise."

I laughed, "Okay, let's get this going, shall we?"

"We shall." He laughed.

I grabbed my folder again and settled on the desk, but Edward stopped me. "What?"

"Can we work on the floor? It's easier" He said. _Is he serious? _I thought.

"Um… sure, I guess." I sat on the floor with my legs crossed while Edward laid with his stomach on the floor.

I stared at Edward with my mouth wide open. He looked so…beautiful. He was hot, okay, but still…perfect green eyes, god-like features. _Wow_, I thought. Good things he didn't notice me gaping at him. He ran a hand through his bronze hair…again.

When he _did _turn around and faced me, he smiled a crooked smile, "What?"

"Uh, nothing," I turned my gaze to the floor, "I just…never mind. Should we start with your section?" The last part I said it quickly, while the rest I managed to gasp out.

He chuckled, "Okay, sure, uh… my articles are…" he looked inside his manila folder, "Uh-oh, Tanya or Lauren have them. I'll go check quickly, okay? If I don't come back, don't go looking for me."

I felt my expression turn into a frown while I stared at him in disbelief, "What?!" I hissed.

His serious eyes glittered with amusement, "Ha, ha!" he laughed. "You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face," he said between laughs. "I was just kidding, Bella."

"Edward Cullen," I said through my teeth, "You're dead!"

I chased him around my office, dropping flower vases and my telephone on the way. I cornered him and gave him playful punches, which seemed to amuse him, since he was smiling a smile so big I hadn't seen on anyone except on _him. _I shook my head to forget the thought at the moment and turned around to look at my destroyed office at the same time Edward did.

I gasped. My office had become a battlefield. Everything was destroyed, completely. Chairs were all over the place, as well as paper and books. Although I knew my office was damaged, I tried to hide the smile growing on my face. I looked back at Edward and he was biting his lip.

We couldn't handle it anymore and we both burst into hysterics.

I tried to walk away and start cleaning up, but Edward grabbed my waist and began tickling me.

"Edward, don't!" I tried to yell.

I turned around giggling and got hold of his chest and started tickling him. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the ground, him on top of me.

"Oh, my God! Jeez!" A voice yelled, "Get a closet or something."

I looked over Edward's shoulder to find Jasper standing on the doorway with his hands over his eyes. I reacted quickly and pushed Edward off me, "Jasper, we can explain," I started.

"Don't, please." Jasper answered.

"Jazz, man, come on. You can take your hands down," Edward said and Jasper's hands started lowering down.

"Oh," Jasper sighed in relief, "You're not doing anything…_inappropriate._"

"Of course we aren't!" I gasped and felt my cheeks burn and turn bright red.

"So you weren't like…," _Please don't let him say it, please, "_having–,"

"No, Jazz." Edward answered.

"And you weren't kissing?" Jasper asked again. Couldn't he just leave it there and stop asking that kind of stuff?

"No," Edward said firmly. He turned to smile at me, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh. Good," Jasper sighed and put a hand over his chest.

"Did you need something?" I changed the subject quickly hoping he would let it go.

"Oh, Alice just wanted me to give you this," he handed me a folded piece of paper, through which I could see Alice's handwriting.

"A note?" I thought. No, wait. I said it out loud.

"Yeah, I think," Jasper said, "I have to go now, guys. I'll see you later." He closed the door behind him and I was left with Edward again.

"Why don't you read the note?" he asked me.

My gaze moved back to the little piece of paper in my hands.

"I don't want to," I said. I went to the chair where my bag was and dropped the note inside.

He sat down quietly again and we began working. We worked for many hours non-stop, but he didn't seem to notice. We listened to his iPod (he had some good music, by the way), laughing sometimes, but we were mostly silent. It was already 4:00 PM and we weren't even near finished. We just left my office once to get a coffee form the Starbucks across the street.

Suddenly, Claire de Lune started playing, meaning I had a new message on my cell-phone.

_From: Alice_

_To: Bella_

_Did you read my note?_

**From: Bella**

**To: Alice**

**No, Alice. I didn't.**

_From: Alice _

_To: Bella_

_Why not?_

**From: Bella**

**To: Alice**

**Because.**

_From: Alice_

_To: Bella_

_Ash, okay, never mind, then._

**From: Bella**

**To: Alice**

**Ok, I have to get back to work. Bye, Alice.**

"Edward can we keep–," I turned to the place where Edward had been sitting, but he wasn't there. He was now standing next to the chair where I'd put my bag and he was holding Alice's note.

He turned to look at me at the sound of my voice, but he didn't answer my question. Instead he said, "I really am an idiot, huh?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it again when I realized I didn't even know what he was talking about. So instead, I just walked to him and snatched the note from his hands.

_Bella,_

_I'm really sorry for you. We all know Edward is an ass. I'm really ashamed he's my brother, so just ignore him, okay? Remember he is the idiot._

_XOXOX_

_Alice_

I rolled my eyes. Alice was acting like a total teen by sending me notes. I then remembered Edward was right next to me and I realized what that note had meant to him. But he didn't have to read it, it was my stuff! But still, I couldn't dare to look at Edward. I felt so bad for him, and I wanted to comfort him…but I knew just thinking things in my head was useless. I needed to say or do something. I looked at those mesmerizing green eyes, full of pain and sorrow. He looked miserable.

"I made my own sister hate me," he whispered.

"She doesn't hate you," I scowled. I knew Alice didn't hate him. He's her brother, for God's sake! She was just upset, but Alice couldn't mean what she'd wrote about being ashamed of being Edward's sister.

"Well, she isn't exactly showing love for me in that note, is she?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly," I instantly regretted saying that, since Edward's eyes showed more pain in them.

"And it's not only her, but my parents, also," he muttered something else, but I wasn't able to hear it. I wondered if anybody could.

"You're now being ridiculous, Edward," I told him, "Your parents would _never _hate you. Esme loves you with all her heart and Carlisle misses you a lot."

"No, they don't, Bella. They prefer Ja–," he stopped abruptly, bit his lip and turned around.

"Who?" I asked.

"No one. Forget it." His voice had turned cold and angry.

"O…kay?" My reply came out like a question.

"Let's keep working, Bella." He sat down on the floor again.

"Edward, are you planning on spending the night here?" I asked him.

"Er…no." he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Then I believe we must leave now," I glanced at the clock and so did he. He then walked to the window and opened the curtains.

"It's so late," he said as he stared at twilight emerging over the city.

"I know," I answered.

He sighed and came to me, "Are you hungry?"

My hands were on my stomach as I felt it let out a small growl. I whispered a quiet "Yes."

"Let's go, then," he grabbed his coat and folders.

"Go where?"

"To eat, of course." If I hadn't been watching him, I would've thought he'd rolled his eyes.

"Oh," was my only answer.

"I'll just go for my things and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

I said nothing. He seemed to take that as a yes, for he had left the room. Had Edward just invited me to dinner?

"Apparently," I answered myself.

I grabbed my jacket, my bag and folders. I was just about to leave the room, but I stopped. I couldn't go on a date! _Oh, this isn't a date, Bella, _the voice in my head answered again.

_Right. _I stood up again and headed to the elevator, leaving my office closed and the lights turned off. I noticed we were the last ones to leave on our floor. When the elevator doors opened I stepped inside but something was stopping me. I kept trying, but it kept pushing me back. I finally saw the silhouette if a face. A man's face.

He grabbed my wrists and whispered in my ears with a familiar voice, breath smelling of alcohol and smoke, "Hey, Bella. Miss me?"

**Finally! Wow, it took so long to write that! But as I promised, it was longer! So, please tell me what you think and ****review! And I was thinking of writing this chapter in Edward's POV but, I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Review, please.**

**-Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I'm here with Chapter 5. Okay, so people told me I should write that last chapter in Edward's POV, and other people didn't want me to, so I decided to keep going in Edward's POV, but I'm not writing that last chapter, just continuing it, OK?**

**So, thanks to my reviewers: THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow, VanessaHW, orlibluver, sli723, Jade-hime and Twilightaddiction128. Thanks a lot, guys!**

**Currently listening to: In Your Apartment by Charlotte Sometimes.**

EPOV

I just invited Bella Swan out to dinner. Wow, I still couldn't believe it. I smiled the whole way to my office. I opened the door and stepped inside. No, wait. The door was unlocked. I was completely sure I'd locked the door in the morning. Even Lauren saw me! And my key was in my pocket, for sure. And it was only me who had a key to my office.

But all my thoughts disappeared as I reached for my keys. The pocket was empty. _What happened to my keys? _I never let anyone use them.

_Maybe I forgot them in Bella's office, _I finally thought.

Right. Why didn't I think of that at first? I quickly glanced at the clock; I had a few minutes before I would meet Bella. I didn't want to keep her waiting.

I headed towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. It seemed as if it was stuck in floor 3. That was Bella's floor. I decided to take the stairs or else I would be late.

When I was reaching floor 3, I heard some strange noises. There was a loud thud, like someone had crashed into a wall. Maybe Bella was still up there. I chuckled quietly, for I thought maybe Bella had fallen down, or something, since she was very clumsy. But she couldn't have made that noise…that was way too _loud._

"Leave me alone!" I heard a muffled voice said from behind a door.

Someone replied in a very low growl.

I finally opened the door to see what was going on. There was dark figure mumbling, "Come on, baby. You know you want to."

The man's voice made me notice he was clearly drunk.

"No, you're drunk! Just go!" The voice that invaded my dreams said. It was Bella.

The 'stalker' insisted and so I walked up to him and pulled him away from Bella, "She said leave her alone!"


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

**Okay, sorry for last chapter. My computer messed up and only uploaded the first part of the whole chapter, so, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed it until I started getting reviews saying "oh, my god, who is it?" and I was like, "What? Didn't they read it?" But only about a minute ago, I checked it, so here it is, the rest of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

I punched the guy right in the jaw and Bella gasped, "Edward!"

Then I saw the stalker's face. Mike Newton. He'd come here a few times, looking for Bella. Of course, I would always tell him she wasn't available, even if it wasn't true. And Bella didn't really show attraction towards him, either. So I wasn't doing bad, was I?

"Let's go, Bella." I hissed through my teeth. Newton didn't stand up. He wasn't moving actually…Oh, he was going to be fine, anyway.

Bella was still gasping for air as she followed me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what was good to say. There was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Where are we going to eat?" Bella finally asked as we were reaching the lobby. _Oh, thank God. _

Before I could answer, my cell-phone started ringing. It was a text message.

_**From: Jasper**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Where are you?**_

_Oh no, I completely forgot I was going to the bar with Jasper and the guys! _I thought.

Bella noticed my frown and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I answered way too quickly. "Um…do you mind if Alice and Jasper join us?"

"What? No, not at all!" Bella smiled.

I sighed in relief, "Okay, then. We'll meet them in the restaurant." I smiled back while I texted Jasper.

We drove in my Volvo to the restaurant where Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us. I guessed Alice was the one who drove, for no one– not even me– drove faster than her.

Alice came running to Bella, "Oh, Bella! Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Edward?"

"Because it isn't date." I noticed how my heart sank at that sentence, but I tried to stop it. _You knew she didn't like you like _that_, Edward. _Bella blushed until her cheeks were deep scarlet.

"Of course it is!" Alice squealed, and Jasper chuckled. "But I thought you two hated each other…oh, but look at your hair and make-up! Next time tell me, Bells. Oh, by the way, I invited Emmett and Rose, too."

"'Kay, Alice." Bella smiled. It had turned from a dinner for two, to a family reunion.

We walked inside and Jasper asked for a table. The hostess smiled a little way too much. Of course, Alice glared daggers at her. The hostess walked away after seeing Alice's ring and giving us a booth to sit in.

"Alice, stop glaring, she's gone." Bella told her.

"But did you see the way she looked at Jasper?" Alice shrieked.

Jasper put his arm around Alice, "Love, you know I don't care about her." Alice instantly smiled and Bella mouthed to me an "Aaw."

"Hey! Mind if we join you?" Emmett's booming voice suddenly said from behind me.

"Hey, Emmett." Jasper, Alice and Bella said.

"Rose, hurry up!" Emmett yelled.

"Try to walk with all of this and you'll know if I can hurry up!" Rosalie yelled back, pointing to her belly.

"Okay, sorry." Emmett apologized as he looked down.

Before saying anything else, Rose asked, "What is Edward doing here?"

_Great, _I thought, _I can't hang out with my family and Bella without being questioned._

"He planned all this." Alice said cheerfully.

"He did?" Rosalie asked, not believing it.

"Rose." Jasper scolded.

Rosalie turned to look at me, "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't mean it like that. It just seems…weird, I guess."

"It's alright, Rosalie. I understand." I said.

Emmett was glaring, but at least the others weren't. That ought to count as something.

The hostess came back to give us our menus, and if it wasn't for Emmett's hands around Alice's wrists, she would have jumped right at the hostess.

"Alice, calm down." Rosalie hissed. She had seen the way the hostess looked at Jasper.

I couldn't be completely sure, but somehow it seemed as if a growl was growing in Alice's chest.

"She is a…a…" Alice ranted as the hostess went to look for something.

"A hostess who is coming back now so shut up." Rosalie scolded and turned to smile at the returning hostess.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She told us, but her eyes were on Jasper. She handed him a napkin out of nowhere.

Jasper just mumbled a confused, "Thanks."

"Um, excuse me, all of us need a napkin, too, you know?" Bella said before the hostess could leave. The hostess gave her a dirty look, but gave us napkins, too.

Then, our waitress came to us. She was a fake blonde, for I could see her brunette roots. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short, either. I guess she was attractive, in a way, but definitely not my type.

"I'm Ashley. I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked us in a nasal voice.

We all ordered our drink and started talking about random stuff.

Suddenly, Jasper started fidgeting with his napkin and he stared at it with his eyes wide-open, jaw dropped. He gulped.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Bella asked. Of course, at this, everyone's eyes looked at Jasper.

Jasper handed the napkin to Bella– still speechless– who handed it to me while she pointed to Alice with her eyes.

I quickly understood and hid the napkin from Alice, who was now too busy talking to Rosalie.

I turned my attention back to the mysterious napkin. It had written on it what I assumed was the hostess number, next to the name 'Victoria'. It had also a picture stuck to it of the hostess in a red bikini.

Emmett whistled next to me. I tried to hush him, but it was too late. Alice had already seen it.

"That's it! That bitch is dead!" Alice was as read as a tomato. She pushed all of us out of her way as she ran to the entrance, fuming.

"Uh-oh." We all said in unison.

We stood up, trying to stop Alice. We followed her, but when we arrived, it was too late. Alice was standing up with her fists up and Victoria was on the floor trying to cover the blood coming out of her nose.

"Alice! What did you do?" We asked, although we knew very well the answer to that.

**Sorry again for the delay, and please review. Also forgive for not much Edward and Bella romance in this chapter, there will be more next time.**


End file.
